This invention relates to the field of utensils and instruments useful for writing, including inkpens and the like. More particularly, it relates to writing instruments having a linear construction with a first and second end portion, wherein the first end portion is provided with a means for dispensing ink during a normal writing process, and the second end portion is provided with a correction tape dispensing provision.
Since the earliest of times when people began writing characters on substrates such as parchments, paper, and the like using various media as part of a written recordation system, persons making such written records or writings have inadvertently made errors in linguistical, numerical, and various other characters put down. In those cases where pencils and other means for applying written characters to a substrate are used that are easily erasable, a writer possessing a pencil that is equipped with an eraser on the non-writing end has the convenient luxury of making a quick erasure of a misplaced or incorrect character, and continuing on in the writing process, as is wellknown. However, it is generally true in the art that those particular media which lend themselves well to erasure, such as pencil graphite writings and certain so-called xe2x80x9cerasable inksxe2x80x9d do not have the permanency over time as do their more indelible counterparts, such as inks and other similar compositions. Thus, in many cases, and particularly those for which written records are desired to be maintained in legible form or extended periods of time, as in the case of legal documents, the use of non-erasable inks is highly desirable. Owing to human nature, however, it is inescapable that mistakes or other errors in entry of characters into ledgers et cet., will be made from time to time by persons using inks and the like, and means for correcting mistakes will always find a place among the writers supply list.
The prior art is replete with many means for assisting a writer with correcting errors made when using a relatively indelible substance such as an ink. One such means is a specially prepared paper which is erasable, such as Corrosible Bond(copyright) typing paper, that found widespread acceptance by typists beginning in the 1970""s because the chemical nature of the surface of the paper enabled the typist to erase an erroneous typewritten character using an ordinary pencil eraser.
Another means for assisting a writer with correcting errors made when using a relatively indelible substance such as an ink is the use of what has become widely recognized in the art as xe2x80x9ccorrection fluidxe2x80x9d. Correction fluid is essentially a white paint substance which comprises a volatile solvent as the vehicle, which solvent is typically a halogenated hydrocarbon such as methylene chloride, etc., to enable the composition to be fast-drying to the user. In practice, the writer who has made an error typically unscrews the cap of a bottle containing the correction fluid, which cap is equipped with a brush means that is in contact with the liquid composition inside the bottle when the cap is in a closed position. The correction fluid which adheres to the brush upon its removal from the bottle is typically the needed quantity to correct most errors, and the user essentially xe2x80x9cpaintsxe2x80x9d over the mistake with the composition.
The prior art patent literature is replete with various contrivances associated with the use of correction fluid, the following examples being but a few: U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,273 teaches a correction fluid dispenser comprising a body member adapted to retain correction fluid, a barrel member received by the body member, a core portion extending axially of the body and barrel members, and a tip seal member disposed in a recess in the core portion and spring biased toward an orifice in the barrel member to block the orifice and prevent flow of fluid therethrough, the tip seal member being retractable against the spring bias to permit fluid flow through the orifice, the body and barrel members being operable to move the core portion, and thereby the tip seal member, into the orifice in blocking, nonretractable position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,691 sets forth a pen-like instrument for dispensing correction fluid comprising an elongate housing, a bag of thin flexible polymeric film material containing correction fluid within a cavity in the housing, and an applicator tip assembly comprising a body secured to the housing and the bag and having a through opening through which the correction fluid is dispensed when an applicator member positioned within the through opening separated from a lip on the body against the bias of a spring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,327 discloses a writing instrument having an ink applicator at one end and a hollow cylindrical reservoir at the opposed end containing a correction fluid. A first cap member is removably received on the instrument to cover the ink applicator when not in use and a second cap member is removably received on the opposed end of the instrument to enclose the reservoir. A fluid applicator brush is secured in the second cap and has a depending portion which is removably received within the reservoir in a stored position when the second cap is in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,071 provides a correction fluid pen for applying a correction fluid, the correction fluid being of the type containing an opaque covering pigment and a volatile solvent. The pen includes a barrel with a manually squeezable plastic wall portion and an applicator with a spring biased stylus. The squeezable plastic wall portions advantageously have a bellows structure to facilitate the manual squeezing operation. The stylus is positioned within an orifice assembly which includes an orifice for passing the correction fluid. A portion of the stylus is moveable toward an exit opening for the orifice assembly for metering correction fluid passing out of the orifice assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,521 describes a pen type dispenser structure attachable to a container for ink correction liquid. The dispenser includes a frusto-conical liner wall formed into a spiral configuration; a shaft extends from the small end of the liner wall into a liquid discharge opening formed in the tip end of a surrounding cover. A manually-squeezable lever is mounted on the container for rotating the cover. A wedge surface on the cover interior surface is slidably engaged with a wedge surface on the spiral liner wall, such that rotation of the cover causes the spiral liner to move the internal shaft away from the liquid discharge opening at the tip end of the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,317 teaches a brushless white-out correcting fluid applicator for use in applying white-out fluid to paper without using a brush. The white-out fluid is a suspension including a substantial proportion of white or substantially white particles, such as titanium dioxide, or other color particles. The applicator includes a wear-resistant, porous tip and a regulator between the tip and a reservoir. The regulator may be formed of foam material, and the tip may be of sturdy porous plastic. The size of the pores in the tip and regulator are large enough so that they do not become clogged with particles in the white-out fluid. The regulator prevents the tip from dripping by regulating the rate at which fluid can leave the reservoir. The size of the pores adjacent the reservoir may be different than the size of the pores and passageways adjacent the tip. The applicator may be provided with an air-tight cap to avoid drying out between uses. Alternative embodiments of the applicator include a foam tip with a nylon mesh outer covering for wear resistance; and an internal, pressure actuated valve may be included to regulate the flow of the white-out suspension to the tip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,949 sets forth a correction fluid dispenser comprising a body member adapted to retain a correction fluid and a barrel disposed at one end thereof for delivery of the fluid to a surface. The barrel terminates in an orifice formed by a circular rim with a spherical ball of greater diameter disposed at the orifice. The ball is supported by a socket member, the ball and socket means being spring biased toward the orifice. A stop means is provided to prevent the ball from extending entirely within the rim of the orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,766 discloses a dispensing pen includes a cylindrical body formed with a conically tapered forward end, with the forward end including a spherical or brush applicator. The cylindrical body includes an end cap threadedly mounted thereon, with the end cap housing a piston, with the piston biased within the cylindrical body to effect pressurizing of a fluid reservoir contained within the cylindrical body to direct such fluid through the applicator brush or spherical member of the applicator. The pressurizing piston mounted within the end cap includes a biasing means and a regulator to maintain pressurizing of the fluid, wherein alternatively, the piston includes a piston body that is externally threaded mounted within an internally threaded interior wall of the end cap to effect pressurizing of the reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,755 provides a dispenser for depositing a liquid correction fluid onto a print medium is formed of an elongated tubular body having a valve means at one end and closed at the opposite end for retaining the fluid therein. The tubular body is substantially circular in cross-section at either end and comprises an enlarged body portion of larger cross-section for squeezing the material from the body when the valve is in the open position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,123 describes a double-ended pen has a pair of elongated liquid-holding reservoirs each having a rear end, a front end having a liquid-applying tip, an intermediate portion between the ends and having at the rear end a predetermined relatively small outside diameter, and a snap-type retaining formation. An intermediate coupling sleeve has a pair of oppositely open seats each receiving a respective one of the rear ends and provided with formations for retaining the respective rear ends securely against axial displacement. The sleeve also has a pair of axially opposite ends having axially oppositely directed end surfaces each having a portion extending at an acute angle to a plane perpendicular to the axis. The sleeve ends are of a diameter greater than the outside diameter of the intermediate portions and projecting radially there past when the respective rear ends are fitted in the seats. A pair of respective caps each adapted to fit over a respective one of the reservoirs each have a rear end substantially of the same diameter as the respective rear end of the sleeve and having an end surface with a surface portion complementary to the inclined portion of the respective sleeve end surface and engageable flush and complementarily therewith in a mounted position of the cap on the respective reservoir. Each cap further has an internal snap-type retaining formation complementary to and engaged with the snap-type retaining formation of the respective reservoir in the mounted position of the cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,529 teaches a container for a free-flowing product, in particular typographic correction fluid, includes a tubular neck with an application aperture with a valve closure or the controlled application of metered quantities of the fluid to a substrate. The container remains, over an extended period, perfectly capable not only of applying spots of fluid precisely at a given point but also of applying the fluid over large areas. This is achieved by fitting the container with a second tubular neck with a second aperture and fitted with a removable closure cap with an integral applicator brush. Both tubular necks are disposed in the upper part of the container in such a way that the far end of the tubular neck with the application aperture projects out beyond the cap when the cap is in place over the second aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,872 sets forth a correction pen has a joining mechanism for joining together a front end portion of a barrel, and a coupling portion of a head member. The joining mechanism is constructed so that an inner cylindrical portion is pressed in a first coupling section, an annular bead formed on an outer cylindrical portion squeezes a second coupling section, and a bead formed on a step is pressed against the front end surface of the first coupling section when an annular ridge formed on the second coupling section is fitted in an annular groove formed in the outer cylindrical portion. A ball holding tube is provided with a ball housing bore and a connecting bore formed so that a low step is formed between the ball housing bore and the connecting bore. The edge of the tip of the ball holding tube is rounded. A head member is provided with a spring support portion for supporting a coil spring, provided with slots. A cap releasing member for releasing a cap put on a head portion of a barrel assembly has operating portions disposed on the side surface of the cap so as to be in contact with an inclined portion of the head member. U.S. design Pat. No. 319,469 is a shows the outer features of a correction fluid dispensing instrument. U.S. design Pat. No. 321,717 is shows the outer features of a combined ball-point pen and correction fluid applicator.
While the prior art thus contains many writing instruments which have been contrived to assist the writer with convenient means for correcting written errors using a correction fluid, none of these devices in the prior art are without shortcomings, either from an aesthetic or a functional standpoint. For example, most if not all writing instruments comprising a correction fluid reservoir must be diligently cleaned and maintained, lest nuisance amounts of dried residual correction fluid build up at critical dispensing or other areas, rendering such writing instruments to be less functional in their erasing capability or encrusted with unsightly white solid matter which is a nuisance, and which may smear and may stain clothes, or otherwise be difficult to remove from interior furnishings. In addition, the volatile chemicals within commercial correction fluids are known to cause health problems when chronically inhaled.
Another means devised for assisting a writer with correcting errors made when using a relatively indelible substance such as an ink is the use of what has become widely recognized in the art as xe2x80x9ccorrection tapexe2x80x9d. In general terms, correction tape is a tape product which is designed to be applied over a written error, in order to mask the error. Typically, correction tapes are selected to comprise a color which matches the color of the background substrate upon which the writings are set forth. Typically, it has been found most convenient in the art thus far to provide correction tape in the form of a hand-held cassette or magazine type dispenser having an applicator portion which is contacted with the paper and moved slowly across an error by the user to cause an effective correcting amount of the tape to be dispensed over the error. Correction tape dispensers, compared to correction fluids, are very neat and clean to use and do not expose the user to hazardous vapors. The prior art contains many devices useful for dispensing correction tape, the following of which, all being herein incorporated by reference, are exemplary thereof: U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,437 teaches a hand operated device for transferring an adhesive film from a carrier tape to a substrate is provided with a single spool having a portion containing the roll of carrier tape and a large diameter portion having a plurality of knurls formed on the circumference thereof The tape is fed from the spool to contact the substrate and then fed between the knurls. A spring arm serves as a clutch by maintaining the tape in contact with the knurls but allowing slippage of the tape therebetween at a predetermined tape tension. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,368 describes a correction tape dispenser comprising a tape comprising a carrier ribbon with correction composition thereon, supply and take-up spools for the tape, a tip having an edge for pressing the tape against a surface, a portion of the tape between the supply and take-up spools being guided to extend around said edge, wherein the edge is inclined to a feed direction which is the direction of travel of the tape leaving the supply spool, and the tip includes guide means on either side of the edge which operate in conjunction with the shape of the tip for twisting the tape so that the path of the tape around the edge between the guide means is in a plane substantially perpendicular to said edge and inclined to the feed direction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,035 discloses a correction tape dispenser body having an applicator tip assembly connected thereto, the assembly including an applicator tip with an edge for pressing a tape against a surface. The tip is connected to a supporting member by a shell bearing to permit relative movement between the tip and the supporting member, about a common axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,728 provides a tape dispenser for applying a strip of a coating composition to a substrate, including a holder containing a supply spool of tape consisting of a carrier ribbon coated on one side with the composition, and a take-up spool for used tape consisting of carrier ribbon from which the composition has been removed. The tape is guided to pass between the supply and take-up spools around an edge of an application tip element used to press the ribbon against the substrate to transfer the composition onto the substrate. The application tip element is coupled to the holder for movement about a predetermined axis substantially aligned with the direction in which the element is pressed against the substrate in use of the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,796 sets forth a tape dispenser having a housing accommodating a tape. The tape consists of a carrier ribbon carrying a coating of a composition. The housing also accommodates used carrier ribbon from which the composition has been removed. The supply of tape is held in an elongated reel wound around a pair of spaced and independently rotatable spool members. Ends of the carrier ribbon are connected together, and the used carrier ribbon is stored on the reel with remaining unused tape.
While the prior art thus contains many different correction tape dispensers, it is devoid of any device which is a single article of commerce which comprises both a means for dispensing a correction tape and a means for writing characters, i.e., the prior art contains no writing instrument which further comprises a means for applying a correction tape to a substrate upon which characters are written. Thus, when using a correction tape dispenser according to the prior art to correct an error, a person who dominantly uses one hand more than the other must first put down their writing instrument, locate the correction tape dispenser, take the correction tape dispenser in their hand, apply the correction tape to the error, and then once again grasp the writing instrument and begin writing again. These series of events represent a great deal of wasted motion and effort, which are alleviated through use of a device according to the present invention.
The present invention is directed at a writing instrument with which a writer may dispense written characters on a substrate such as a piece of paper or the like. The writing instrument is preferably, but not necessarily, substantially linear in configuration, as in the case of nearly all writing instruments in popular use in modern times. Thus, a writing instrument according to the invention comprises a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion includes a writing end from which a relatively indelible substance such as an ink, whether oil-based or water based, may be dispensed onto a paper or other substrate in the form of written characters by the person using the writing instrument (the xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d).
A writing instrument according to the invention further comprises a second end portion which includes a means for correcting erroneous dispensations of characters (xe2x80x9cmistakesxe2x80x9d) written with the ink from the paper or other such substrate, wherein the means for correcting mistakes includes a means for dispensing a correction tape over such mistakes. Thus, unlike the prior art, the present invention permits a writer who makes an error to merely invert their writing instrument, apply an effective amount of a correction tape to such error, and re-invert their writing instrument back to the original position to resume writing. Through the use of the present invention, a great deal of effort can be saved, while further reducing the probability of not being able to locate the correction tape dispenser, since according to the invention the dispenser is an integral part of the writing instrument.